


Caught In The Crossfire

by flouridakilo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Panic Attack, abuse mention, also nathan cuts warren off a lot, but thisll be mostly angst and fluff, nothing happens but its mentioned like once, then I believe I'm done here, unless lots of cursing and gayness is a trigger, warren finds nathan having a breakdown in the boys bathroom, wont say much else cuz spoilerzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flouridakilo/pseuds/flouridakilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren was never good at confrontations. Especially ones with Nathan Prescott. Dude always seems to be full of rage. Like any wrong word or sudden movement and he would explode. Nathan was a ticking time bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Crossfire

Warren wasn't the best at handling high stress and emotional situations. He could barely handle walking through a crowd or a concert. Life was really putting his strength to the test today. His day started fairly normal. He went out and got coffee and donuts with Max, called his mom about his grades and studied hard for his chemistry exam in three days. But everything came crashing down when he decided to take a bathroom break.... 

The first thing he saw when he entered was an empty bathroom, save for one closed stall door. At first he didn't pay it any mind. Then, while he was washing his face and hands, he heard someone... crying? No. No way. He thought about sneaking out quietly, as he wasn't exactly in the mood to be a hero today. And just as he was about to leave, the last stall door swung open and a hunched over, disheveled Nathan Prescott stumbled straight toward the bathroom sink and clutched the faucet tight. 

He was washing his face, more like scrubbing, as if he was trying to rip it off and start anew. Warren could do nothing but stand there, hand still gripping the door handle. He was scared that if he moved, Nathan would notice and say something. Warren was never good at confrontations. Especially ones with Nathan Prescott. Dude always seems to be full of rage. Like any wrong word or sudden movement and he would explode. Nathan was a ticking time bomb. 

Warren was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the faucet shut off. His feet were glued to the floor and his hand held onto the door handle for dear life. Nathan was now just staring into the mirror, fists clenched and eyes bloodshot. He had bags under his eyes and a faint purple tint around them.. When did he get hit? Warren thought. He didn't have enough time to ponder it when suddenly Nathan brought his closed fist up and punched the mirror hard. Warren gasped loud and watched as Nathan hissed in pain and cradled his now bleeding hand. 

Nathans head shot up at the gasp and saw Warren still standing by the door, his eyes wide and hand shaking on the door when Nathans broken and hard eyes met Warrens scared and worried ones. Warren contemplated running out right now, going back to studying and watching a movie while pretending this never happened. But, once again, before he could do anything Nathan shouted at him "Get. THE FUCK. OUT." Warren visibly shivered at his words. "O-Okay, you see, normally I would but you look hurt and I have a first aid kit back in my dorm. I could uh go get it and patch you up and leave right away." Nathan watched him with angry eyes. What was this asshole doing?? Why couldn't he just leave him and pretend he never saw anything? Nathan didn't respond. 

Okay, what the hell are you doing here, Warren?! Warren thought to himself. You should just leave right now like he said and yet you want to play nice with Nathan Prescott? This wont end well for you, man... 

"I'm trying to help you, bro.." Warren let go of the door and slowly walked closer. Nathan glared and scoffed. "Help. Ha, that's fucking hilarious. I don't need your pity, asshole." Warren frowned. "Its not like that at all. I just cant stand here watching you... like /this/ and look the other way." Warren spoke slowly, still scared of setting him off further. "Bullshit. You just want to pretend that you care so you have some shit to to tell people about how you saw Nathan fucking Prescott crying...... You need to leave NOW, asshole." Warren didn't know what to say or how to get across to this stubborn dick that he wasn't just pretending. He actually cared. 

"I-I..." Warren stuttered and then sighed. "I'm just going to get my firt aid kit to fix your hand and ill be gone." Warren left before Nathan could protest. 

~~~~ 

Nathan was left in the bathroom as Warren went out to get out medical supplies. He contemplated just leaving right now, going back to his dorm or leaving campus entirely. But he was too weak and exhausted and had shards of glass in his fist for fucks sake. 

Nathan slowly reached up to touch his bruised eye, it was fading but the memory lingered. His mind was like a fucking broken record. It kept replaying that moment over and over again, tormenting him. Nathan began to visibly shake as he curled in on himself and fell to the cold bathroom floor. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he was reminded of what had happened only days ago. Fuck, fuck, fuck, not now, he thought, The nerd would be back any minute, he has to get up. And as if on cue, Warren entered the room. 

"Okay, I was able to get tweezers for taking out the glass, rubbing alcohol to clean it, Neosporin to make sure it doesn't get infected, and bandages to stop the bleeding. Now let's get this ove-" Warren had finally looked up and saw Nathan, still shaking on the bathroom floor. He quickly ran over to him and dropped all of the medical supplies he was holding next to them. Then, against his better judgment, he slowly and carefully picked Nathan up and sat him against the bathroom wall. Nathan glared but was too exhausted to protest. 

"Oh man, Nathan what happened oh my god I knew I shouldn't have left you alone I'm so sorry are you okay did you have a seizure-" Nathan cut Warren off "Shut u-up, you idiot." Warren paused. 

"Listen. I know you don't know me and I really don't know you, but I am truly worried about you. And its not pity like you believe. Its justified concern and i just-" Warren sighed. "I want you to know that I care and I can help you through whatever it is you're going through if you would just talk to me." Nathan watched him carefully and he could see the sincerity in his eyes. Nathan had never had someone who cared this much about him before. It was truly tiring and confusing. 

Then, Nathan pointed to his bruised eye and bluntly said "Sean Prescott." Warren gave him a puzzled look. And then it hit him. "Uh. Oh.... Oh. Um, wow, i don't really know what to s-" "No need to say anything. He has a temper and lets it out on me. Or if I fuck up, don't take my meds or if I'm late to a god damn dinner or meeting or whateverthefuck he has me do." Warren gave him a sympathetic look. 

Damn, who knew Nathan Prescott had so much shit going on in his life. Warren was seeing a completely different side to Nathan and he wanted to learn more. He wants to know anything and everything about this so clearly troubled boy. The good and bad shit and everything in between. Maybe, somehow, Warren could help him. Even if it was just by showing that there are people that love and care about him. That includes Warren. 

Nathan pulled him from his thoughts. "Uh, my hand still hurts like hell. Do you mind fixing it now?" Warrens head shot up. "Oh shit, yea I'm sorry. I just got lost in thought" Warren slowly picked Nathans hand up. He grabbed the tweezers and as he was about to bring it to take out the shards, Warrens hand began to shake. Nathan noticed and before Warren could bring his shaking hand to the glass, he used his good hand and grabbed his wrist. Warren looked up at Nathan with wide, confused eyes. "To stop the shaking." Nathan said simply. Warren looked down at Nathans hand holding his wrist then nodded, "Yea. Okay. Thanks." When he brought the tweezers to Nathans fist, Nathan never let go. Warren pulled the glass shards out of his fist slowly and carefully with the older boys help.

Warren finished taking the shards out and Nathan reluctantly let go of Warrens wrist. He felt his face begin to heat. Warren coughed awkwardly and picked up the rubbing alcohol. "Uh, this is going to burn a little." Nathan chuckled, "I have felt worse." Warren shrugged and poured the alcohol onto Nathans fist. Nathan immediately yelped at the contact and cradled his hand to his chest. "Fuck, that fucking stings man!" 

Warren threw his head back and laughed. "Nathan Joshua Prescott, that was the most beautiful scream I've ever heard. I didn't know you had that in you." Nathan glared but it held no bite. "Fuck off" Warren came down from his fit of laughter and held Nathans injured hand again. "Now its time for the antibiotic cream. Think you can handle that?" He smirked. "Okay, now you're just getting cocky." Nathan smiled. Warren realized it was the first time he has ever seen him smile. And Warren caused it. He smiled back widely at the thought. 

"What are you smiling at?" Nathan asked. "Nothing." Warren replied, his smile never leaving. He shook his head lightly and began to cover Nathans cuts with the antibiotic cream. 

Nathan broke the silence, "So, what does a genius like you do in your free time? Like. build time machines or talking robots or something?" Warren laughed softly, "I wish. I usually just watch movies and study." 

"Psh, with the smarts you've got you should be doing so much cooler shit! Waste of a brain if you ask me." Warren smiled fondly and put a bandage over Nathans fist, "Well, you tell me, what would Nathan Prescott do with a brain like mine?" 

"I'd probably learn how to control minds or something," Nathan replied. "Now why would you wanna do th-" Nathan quickly put his hand over Warrens mouth. "What the h-" "SHHH. Someones coming, get up." Nathan tugged on Warrens arm to get him up and dragged him into the nearest stall.

The bathroom door swung open and they heard two people enter. 

"Bro, you're so fucking stupid. I told you, I'm over Juliet. That bitch is too clingy and I can get any girl I want." Nathan recognized that voice as Zachary. Of course it would be that asshole to come at a time like this. 

"Ha, sure bro. You won't be saying that when you see her hanging with Justin later." Wow, just great. Hayden is here too. Those two never seem to separate. 

Nathan heard the faucet turn on. "Yo, look at this shit. Who would shatter the mirror like this? Principal Wells is going to throw a fit." Hayden laughed. "Hey, hurry up. We gotta get the fuck out of here in case someone comes and blames that on us." Nathan breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Warren who also looked relieved. 

They heard footsteps and the bathroom door shutting and Warren got down from the toilet. He looked at Nathan who was already looking a him and breathing better now that they were in the clear. They both noticed the close proximity they were in, still being locked in the stall.

"Well, I'd say that was thoroughly stressful. Now, how is your ha-" Nathan shuts Warren up with his mouth. Warren makes a shocked noise from the back of his throat but soon closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. Nathans hands are in his hair, Warrens hands are on his waist. They kiss for about a minute until they have to break for air. 

They're both breathing heavily and Nathans pupils are wide. "I'm definitely not complaining, but what was that for?" Warren says breathlessly.

"It.. It just felt right. You've been so nice to me when I don't deserve it. I've treated so many people like shit, including that bitc- I mean, your friend Max. You shouldn't have been this caring and compassionate to me. But you were and I... That deserves to be rewarded." 

Warren watched him with soft eyes and a timid smile. 

Nathan continued, "I don't know how to love but I think, in time, I could learn to treat you right. You deserve the best Warren and I just want to be there for you the way you have been here for me today." He started to get a little choked up but held himself together. 

Warren pulled him in for an embrace. "I understand, Nathan. It's okay. And I know you're trying your best, but the Nathan I saw here today is the one that I was so heavily attracted to. I was drawn to you and your broken smile, tired eyes, and bloody fists. Everything that makes you, you, is the person that I so deeply care for. All the good and bad shit included." 

By now, Nathan was sobbing softly onto Warrens shoulder, hugging him back tightly. "I-I don't know how to th-" This time, Warren cuts Nathan off with a kiss. He softly leaves a trail of kisses from his lips, nose, eye lids, cheeks, ear, jaw, neck, throat and collarbone before Nathan brings him back up for another kiss to the lips. They kiss softly for a while before it begins to get heated. Nathan bites Warrens bottom lip and he gasps, giving Nathan access to his mouth. Warren is the first to break away for air. 

"Don't mean to be a buzzkill but we are still kind of in this bathroom stall" He laughs breathlessly. Nathan catches his breath as well and looks around. "Well shit. You're right." They both break out in a fit of laughter. 

Nathan takes Warrens hand and opens the stall door. As they're about to walk out, Nathans phone rings. "Shit, I thought I turned that off." He sighs, looks at the bright blaring of the name 'Vic' on his screen. 

"Ugh, it's just Victoria. She can wait, we've got much more important things to do" he looks at Warren with a smirk and hits 'decline.' 

Warren smiles brightly and takes Nathans hand in his again as they walk out of the bathroom together, leaving all worries to the back of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hello. I just wanted to say thank you so so much for reading this. I don't expect this to get very popular but its something I have wanted to do for a long time. So this is mostly for myself, to test myself and my work. Any constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
